A Crack In the Looking Glass
by Teal Tribbles
Summary: AU. WWIII hits in the mid twentieth century, and two long-time trekkies hit the road to Montana. It's the safest place in the states, nothing EVER happens in Montana. Until...


A Crack In the Looking Glass

Chapter 1: Mirror Fragments

* * *

"No fair Hunter!" Came a call from the fountain of the Lorna Theater, the voice was high-pitched and female. The cry of a young girl. "We agreed that Vulcans can't swim!" A few wet sloshing sounds and a small brunette girl pulled herself out of the water of the fountain, soaked from head to toe and wringing out a french braid. A girl nearby was sitting in the water as well, giggling just a little at the joy of play.

"Well I'm supposed to be that guy with the face paint! I'm SUPPOSED to try and hurt ya!" She shook her head, short blond hair shaking free water droplets. They were both in the younger years of life, perhaps nine if the casual onlooker were to observe a bit closer, neither appeared to be hurt from their dip in the fountain though. The blond one, Hunter, punched her friend's arm playfully. "'Sides Anna, you pulled me in too!" She pointed out, grinning merrily as her green shirt clung to her frame.

Anna gave a mischievous grin and pushed Hunter back into the water. "Take that Nero!" She hollered happily as her friend toppled backwards. The blond blinked the water out of her eyes and chased after Anna. Sodden sneakers squishing on the pavement and leaving dark puddles in the duo's wake. The water was actually beneficial in the summer heat, neither of the girls felt the sun's oppression.

"You won't get away with it Spock!" Hunter yelled, hot on her friend's heels. The two little girls had just seen the eleventh star trek movie, and had marveled at it, deciding between the both of them that it had been the absolute coolest thing either of them had ever seen. As such, they were playing a game based upon the movie, with Hunter as Nero and Anna as Spock. It didn't really matter that the genders were wrong, they were just having fun after all.

"Anna! Hunter!" An older sounding voice called after a few more minutes of play. "Come on! It's time to go!" A pair of women came over, both bearing a striking resemblance to one of the children. After all, these were their parents. Mrs Finx and Mrs Julia, the Misters being out of town or at home at that moment.

Hunter bounded into her mother's arms, chattering happily about the goings on of the game, Anna followed suit with her own mother and filled in where Hunter got the details wrong and embellished on her own 'deeds' of the game. The two women smiled at each other, glad that the two children had taken such a liking to the series.

Of course, that probably had something to do with both of them being long-time trekkies. Still, it was nice to know that the torch had been passed into such enthusiastic hands, so neither could complain.

"Well," Mrs Finx said, kissing Hunter's forehead in a motherly fashion. "You can finish up your game tomorrow, it's almost dinnertime."

* * *

The same two girls walked out of the Lorna Theater. This time they were older, appearing fourteen or so, and in homemade Starfleet uniforms. Anna wiped a few fresh tears from her eyes and said with a shaky tone, "I've seen that movie twenty times, I still don't see why they killed Data."

"Simple, it was him or Picard. It's kinda obvious which one they'd kill." The girls had just come out of a Star Trek movie marathon, most people who saw the newer movies didn't go all the way when it came to being trekkies. Hunter and Anna did.

"Says the woman who cried when Spock died, knowing he comes back." Anna pushed Hunter's shoulder slightly and Hunter stuck her tongue out with a 'nyah.' Anna rolled her eyes, "You know ko kai, going to eleven may of been the best decision we ever made."

Both girls laughed and continued to walk, passing the fountain where they had first become trekkies.

* * *

"Ah!" Hunter let out a sigh of contentment as the two friends entered the main building of the 2020 San Diego Comic Con, both in high-quality starfleet uniforms. Hunter wore the ears of a Vulcan proudly whilst Anna decided to take on the guise of Lal, Data's daughter. "Can't you just smell the wonder?" She clasped her hands in front of her chest dreamily, a smile of contentment overtaking her features.

"If by 'wonder' you mean comic books, chilidogs, and cheese-fries, then yeah, totally." Anna joked, just as overjoyed as her friend. They had been saving the extra money from their jobs in order to good costumes and the very best passes. Only the best for their first comic con. Hunter was adamant about trying something called a 'chimichonga' though, claiming that 'Deadpool would be ashamed if I didn't' and getting into a heated debate with a supporter of DC comics in the process.

In the end, it had turned into a wonderful day filled with panels and answer questions, pictures taken and memories made. Hunter was able to get an autographed picture from Zachary Quinto, and Anna was successful in her endeavor to get her picture taken with Brent Spiner. Both women were incredibly happy with their various keychains, artwork, and figurines, managing to find a few things other than Star Trek memorabilia that would stave off the raging flood of geekiness for awhile longer.

Needless to say, both girls went home with smiles on their faces.

* * *

"Be careful with that TV!" Hunter called to Anna, as the taller girl attempted to lift a television out of the Jeep. "It's an an-"

CRASH!

The smoldering remains of the television lay quietly on the ground of Boseman, Montana, cracked and shattered as Anna stood frozen in the same position she had dropped the precious television set in. Hunter dropped the pile of books she was carrying and rushed over, falling to her knees at the side of the fallen appliance. "MY TV!" She cried as picked up the shattered pieces, tapping them together as if to peice back together her broken entertainment system like a jigsaw puzzle.

Anna quirked a brow at her friend. "It's not THAT big a deal, it's been broken for ages." Still, Hunter coninued to hiccup with the shock of the loss of her precious (and outdated) entertainment device. Anna tried a different tactic. "Look at this way," She began, happily sarcastic, "We lost the DVDs forever ago!"

"That doesn't help at all!" Hunter wailed, now sniffling patheically. It was a bit strange, seeing a grown woman sobbing next to a ruined pile of smoking junk, but Anna was used to Hunters strange mood switches.

"Uh... well, we made it here alive, that's something!" Anna swatted her friend's arm playfully. Hunter began to quiet down, not at her friend's words, but because NOTHING happened in Montana, so they'd be safe. Even if it meant they had to make it through the rest of WWIII without a TV...

* * *

**A/N: Hello anyone who's made it this far! ^^ Congrats for surviving the Prolouge of A Crack In the Looking Glass, this is just to set up the rest of the fic, so it'll get better. We Promise ^^  
Oh! And here's a bit of shameless self promotion! This is a Forum for anyone who's ever wanted to go to Starfleet Academy: ****.net/forum/Starfleet_Academy_RP/76037**

Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
